TiC tAc
by Licorne
Summary: -"Le Temps paraît si lisse, si fluide. Mais c’est faux, Pattenrond. C’est complètement faux. Le Temps est tordu, entortillé, compliqué. … Tu te souviens ?" Mais est-ce que Hermione elle-même s’en souvient de ce temps où elle a été une langue-de-plomb?


_Bonjour et bienvenu !_

Alors…que dire ?

C'est un peu nerveuse que je vous présente ce petit OS complètement…décalé[ ?].

Je ne sais pas si tout est très compréhensible mais, comme souvent, j'ai écrit dans un état un peu second et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment eu le contrôle sur ce qui a été écrit…Malgré tout, j'assume et le publie en espérant que certains apprécieront !

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je précise que le thème de cet OS est le temps et que celui-ci part dans tous les sens entre chaque paragraphe (d'où le « tic-tac »…).

)e pense que chacun a une intuition différente quant à la nature du temps (un sujet bien complexe…) et certains trouveront peut-être [sûrement] quelques concepts incorporés dans l'histoire un peu farfelus…Mais tant pis ! Le monde d'Harry Potter est fait de magie et le notre [aussi] est très compliqué…alors pourquoi pas ?

Voilà…

En espérant avoir laissé assez d'indices pour vous permettre de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la vie de notre chère Hermione…

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

TiC tAc

EnDoRmIe…

« Un cliquetis incessant s'élevait de partout, comme si des milliers de pieds minuscules avaient **marché au pas**. »(1)

…PaR lE tIc TaC dEs HoRlOgEs

Les premiers rayons du soleil apparurent alors qu'il était encore tôt et se glissèrent à l'intérieur de la chambre, profitant de la négligence de la propriétaire qui n'avait pas tiré les rideaux la veille avant de s'endormir. Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait, à bien y regarder. Sur le sol cohabitaient vêtements froissés, livres et tasses de thé vidées et, à en juger par sa position sur le lit pas même défait–recroquevillée auprès d'un grimoire ouvert- la jeune femme s'était assoupie en pleine lecture. Pourtant, d'autres détails indiquaient clairement qu'un coup de baguette magique –posée sur la table de chevet, juste à côté d'une photo dont l'image était animée- aurait suffit à remettre un peu d'ordre. Les jours précédents avaient dû être longs et fatigants…

Mais le soleil, impitoyable, ne cessa pas son ascension pour offrir quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire à la dormeuse. La lumière augmenta rapidement d'intensité dans la petite pièce et, inévitablement, se mit à taquiner les yeux fermés de la jeune femme. Très vite, ceux-ci s'ouvrirent doucement et la sorcière s'étira. Elle demeura un moment immobile, laissant sa conscience refaire lentement surface.

Puis, d'un bond, elle se leva et, sans un regard pour le désordre, elle sortit de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle descendit les escaliers presque en courant. Mit de l'eau à chauffer. Ouvrit aux hiboux qui patientaient sagement derrière la fenêtre de sa cuisine et jeta son courrier sur la table sans y jeter le moindre regard. But une gorgée de thé. Remonta dans sa chambre, récupéra sa baguette et se changea d'un coup de magie, sans se soucier de détailler l'allure de son reflet plus d'une demi-seconde. Enfin, elle transplanna.

O0ticOtac0o

-Bonne journée, Mademoiselle.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le réflexe de répondre avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur elle. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'elle venait là chaque matin et jamais encore la femme de l'accueil ne lui avait adressé la moindre parole. D'habitude, elle se contentait de la regarder d'un air sévère et d'examiner sa baguette attentivement avant de lui faire signe d'y aller d'un petit coup sec de la tête. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter cette soudaine politesse ? Aucune réponse ne lui vint entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage –3.

-Bonjour, Hermione.

Les portes de l'ascenseur venaient de s'ouvrir sur Tyler (elle ne connaissait pas son nom de famille) et la jeune sorcière faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Depuis quand lui adressait-il la parole celui-là ? Une part d'elle l'avait toujours considéré comme muet. Depuis le temps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, jamais ils n'avaient échangé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, Hermione ne parlait à personne… Mais cela ne lui pesait pas autant qu'elle l'aurait imaginé ; elle se faisait au silence assourdissants des horloges.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle enfin d'une voix légèrement enrouée. Où va-t-on ?ajouta-t-elle, surprise, tandis que Tyler modifiait leur trajectoire initiale (étage –7) en appuyant sur le bouton du cinquième étage.

-Solaan veut _absolument_ nous voir dans son bureau, expliqua-t-il, l'air sombre.

Hermione constata qu'il avait un léger accent étranger, qu'elle ne put cependant identifier précisément. Comme c'était étrange…Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle travaillait à ses cotés mais elle ne savait absolument rien de lui. Elle venait d'entendre le son de sa voix pour la première fois. _Comment cela se fait-il ?_ se demanda-t-elle, et un désagréable bourdonnement se fit alors entendre dans sa tête, comme si on venait d'y lâcher une mouche.

Mis à part cet insupportable mal de crâne, le reste du chemin se fit en silence mais, alors que l'ascenseur allait s'ouvrir, Tyler se retourna vers elle et lui dit précipitamment :

-Hermione, va-t-on vraiment le lui donner ?

Un éclair de lucidité frappa alors la jeune femme qui se sentit vaciller. _Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire, par Merlin ?_

o0ticOtac0o

_Trois mois et sept jours plus tôt…_

L'hiver venait de prendre possession de l'Angleterre, de la façon brutale qui était sienne. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour qu'il neige mais, déjà, bien au chaud derrière la fenêtre, Hermione voyait la nature se transformer, remodelée par le froid qui s'annonçait rude et long. Une tasse de thé fumant entre ses mains, elle observait…Un oiseau qui se posait sur le vieux cerisier mort, un gros chat qui traversait la route d'un pas nonchalant, le voisin qui sortait ses poubelles en frissonnant, une voiture, noire, qui s'engageait à toute allure dans sa rue…Et qui s'arrêtait devant chez elle. Deux hommes en costumes en descendirent. L'un était blond et très pâle ; ses traits paraissaient légèrement tordus, comme s'il était resté trop longtemps à grimacer lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle apprendrait bientôt qu'il s'appelait Tyler. Dans exactement cinquante-cinq secondes. L'autre était brun, moins grand mais bien plus large d'épaules. Elle ne saurait jamais son nom, car il allait mourir. Dans exactement cinq secondes. Elle se mit à compter. Elle avait horreur de compter mais il y avait des jours où elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'en empêcher.

_Cinq._

L'homme tomba, sans un cri, dans le plus grand silence. Le blond ne parût pas s'en étonner et Hermione comprit qu'il avait compté lui aussi. Elle frissonna.

_Quarante._

Elle se leva, prit son manteau, enfila ses bottes en vitesse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison.

_Cinquante._

La porte –bien que fermée à clé et protégée par de multiples sortilèges- s'ouvrit avant qu'elle atteigne la poignée. Le blond la regarda un instant. Ses yeux étaient comme un ciel d'hiver. Sur son costume était épinglé un badge : « Tyler R. ».

_Cinquante-cinq._

Il sourit un peu, comme s'il avait conscience que les présentations venaient d'être faites, dans un sens du moins. Il avait compté, comme elle. Et cela suffit à Hermione. Sans poser la moindre question, elle le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Ils partirent, laissant le cadavre dans le froid. Le voisin –un moldu- ne tarderait pas à appeler la police, de toute façon. Dans cinq minutes, tout au plus.

O0ticOtac0o

_Sept ans et trois mois plus __tard__…_

-Maman !

-Oui, chérie ?

-L'horloge du salon est cassée !

-Cassée ? Comment ça cassée ?

Une assiette et un torchon à la main, Hermione Weasley sortit de la cuisine pour observer de ses propres yeux les conséquences des essais en magie de sa fille (quand elle l'avait quitté, deux minutes à peine plus tôt, celle-ci essayait de catapulter le chat du canapé vers son panier ; apparemment, elle avait catapulté le canapé avec…) : la vieille horloge était belle et bien cassée. Brisée même.

-Désolée…murmura Rose en étudiant attentivement la mine sombre de sa mère.

Celle-ci paraissait comme tétanisée, un peu comme si elle venait de découvrir un cadavre dans son propre salon.

-J'adorai cette horloge, fut le seul commentaire qu'elle fit, d'une voix un peu enrouée par l'émotion.

Soulagée de s'en tirer à si bon compte(pas de cris ni de punitions), Rose s'excusa une nouvelle fois et courut dans sa chambre. Il valait peut-être mieux pour elle qu'elle y reste un moment…Si elle se montrait irréprochable le reste de la journée (par Merlin, on était seulement le matin…que ça allait être long !), sa mère ne ferait par un rapport trop sévère à son père et tout finirait bien. Oui, excellent plan. Elle ramassa toutes ses poupées et les emmena dans sa cabane secrète qu'elle avait faite avec son frère à l'aide de vieilles couvertures et de pinces à linge et que sa mère voulait absolument détruire parce que c'était « le bazar là-dedans » et que c'était « un véritable nid à poussière ! ». Elle se mit à jouer tranquillement ; « Sage comme une image », aurait dit son père.

Mais à deux heures de l'après-midi, comme personne ne l'avait encore appelé pour manger et qu'elle avait très faim, elle décida de sortir de sa tanière. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de sa chambre et se glissa dans le couloir. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle descendit les escaliers en tendant l'oreille. Le seul bruit distinct de la maison était le « tic tac » de la vieille horloge du salon, comme d'habitude. Elle s'y rendit, toujours sur la pointe des pieds. Elle y trouva sa mère, assise sur le canapé, le chat sur ses genoux, tous les deux fixant l'horloge miraculeusement réparée comme si cette vision les hypnotisait.

-Tu vois, Pattenrond, c'est dur d'être une horloge, dit soudain sa mère (cela n'inquiéta pas Rose, sa mère parlait toujours à son chat comme si c'était une personne)…Tic, tac, tic, tac…Le Temps paraît si lisse, si fluide. Mais c'est faux, Pattenrond. C'est complètement faux. Le Temps est tordu, entortillé, compliqué. Parfois, son cours se rétrécit et les heures filent à toute vitesse. Parfois, il s'arrête un moment comme l'eau d'un lac semble stagner en apparence. Et l'horloge subit tout cela. L'aiguille, comme une feuille emportée par le courant, comme le reste, accélère, ralentit et repart…Accélère, ralentit et repart… Tic, tac, tic, tac. Tout le monde compte sur son horloge pour lui donner l'heure exacte mais c'est le Temps lui-même qui nous donne l'heure qu'il souhaite…Oui, je sais, tu es en train de penser aux retourneurs de temps. Que veux-tu que je te dise…On est tous complices de ce Monsieur capricieux...Sais-tu qu'avant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je savais compter ? Oui, bien sûr que tu le sais. Les chats savent compter mieux que les humains. Je ne sais plus faire maintenant. Et c'est tant mieux, vraiment…Ca m'a attiré que des ennuis…Tu te souviens ?

Le chat miaula.

O0ticOtac0o

_Sept jours et trois heures plus tôt…_

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante dans le laboratoire et Hermione essuya son front d'un geste impatient avant de refaire son chignon, le tout –bien sûr- sans jamais lâcher des yeux le réveil qui lui faisait face depuis maintenant trois heures et trois minutes et demi. Ou cinq heures et sept minutes, selon votre degré de souplesse. Ou même…Bref. Un temps long pour une activité aussi peu distrayante. De toute façon, dans dix secondes, Tyler viendrait l'interrompre et le vrai travail –celui qui était vraiment intéressant- commencerait.

_Neuf._

_Dix._

Tyler lui tendit son calepin et son stylo avec un petit sourire (comme pour la féliciter d'avoir passé tant de temps devant cet abominable réveil bleu ciel). La page qu'il lui présentait comprenait deux colonnes. Hermione y inscrivit ses résultats : « HJG-3'3''05'''-RAM » dans la première colonne et « HJG-5'7''10'''-T » dans la seconde. Par curiosité, elle tourna la page pour lire ce qu'elle avait écrit la veille : la première colonne avait été rempli à l'identique mais la seconde portait le code «HJG-4'6''10'''-T ». Et cela la fit beaucoup sourire.

O0ticOtac0o

Après s'être accordé une gorgée de thé, la moitié d'un sandwich et un passage rapide aux toilettes, Hermione rejoint son coéquipier dans la Salle d'Assouplissement. Cela faisait presque cinq minutes (enfin…bref) qu'il y était. Assis en tailleur en plein milieu de la salle, les yeux fermés, sa respiration était déjà calme et son expression détendue. Hermione se demanda s'il était en train de voyager…Mais cela ne voulait absolument rien dire alors elle secoua énergiquement sa tête et chassa toute pensée, toute conception de son esprit (en tous cas, elle fit de son mieux) avant de s'assoire à son tour, le dos contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à respirer profondément, se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration. Chaque fois qu'une pensée ou une sensation lui venait à l'esprit (la dureté du mur sur lequel elle s'appuyait, le souvenir de la dernière beuglante envoyée par Ron à son égard, le fait qu'elle avait de nouveau oublié d'acheter à manger à son chat…etc.), elle la chassait doucement, respectueusement. Quand le rythme de son propre souffle fut l'unique chose qui restait à la lumière de sa conscience, elle entreprit de s'en détacher aussi. Ce fut l'étape la plus longue mais elle y parvint, y étant de plus en plus entraînée. Alors elle sentit le courant qui l'emportait, ainsi que toute chose, vers ce qu'elle appelait innocemment le future. Mais ce n'était pas même un courant comparable à celui d'une rivière. Il n'avait pas vraiment de sens propre, pas de source loin dans les montagnes, pas de fleuve puis de mer ou d'océan à rejoindre. Elle se sentait emportée mais, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle savait que…

o0ticOtac0o

_Retour dans l'ascenseur, cinquième étage, les portes s'ouvrent…_

Un éclair de lucidité frappa alors la jeune femme qui se sentit vaciller. _Mais qu'était-elle en train de faire, par Merlin ?_ Sa mémoire déversa dans son esprit le sceau d'eau glacé des souvenirs de ces trois derniers mois.

Des Horloges. Des Sabliers. Des Roues.

Son obéissance. Sa conscience endormie. Le silence de sa langue de plomb.

Des découvertes. Extraordinaires. Merveilleuses. Explosives.

Gémissant soudain de terreur, Hermione se jeta sur un des boutons dorés de l'ascenseur. Alors que les portes inversaient leur mouvement et se refermaient, elle se retourna vers Tyler et plongea son regard emplit maintenant d'autant de résolution que de peur.

-Non, dit-elle. Il ne faut pas ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Tyler semblait aussi effrayé qu'elle, ses traits plus tordus encore que d'habitude. Il se mit à murmurer, d'une voix précipitée :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me souviens même plus vraiment…Mais il n'est pas trop tard. C'est ce qu'on a apprit, non ? Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent un instant alors qu'elle comprenait et forçait son cerveau à forger un plan destiné à –premièrement- les sauver et –deuxièmement- réparer leurs bêtises d'intellos manipulés.

-Entre la théorie et la pratique…grimaça-t-elle.

-Il va falloir apprendre la pratique très vite, répliqua Tyler en jetant un coup d'œil à une de ses trois montres qu'il portait toujours au poignet gauche. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Soolan dans deux minutes.

-C'est parti, murmura Hermione en appuyant sur le même bouton que précédemment.

Les portes se réouvrirent. Tout cela s'était produit à une vitesse défiant la logique des gens qui ne savent pas encore que tout est possible, si bien que l'homme qui les attendait d'un pied ferme au cinquième étage n'avait pas vu les portes s'ouvrirent pour se refermer et de nouveau s'ouvrir. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Hermione ou Tyler dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était maintenant vide.

O0ticOtac0o

_Nulle part…_

-Où est-on ?demanda Tyler en jetant des coups d'œil un peu effrayé à ce qui l'entourait, c'est-à-dire : rien.

-On est nulle part, répondit Hermione d'une voix un peu impatiente. Je crois que j'ai un plan.

Le blond se calma et fixa la sorcière, attentif.

-Tout d'abord, il faut que nous allions dans la salle du Temps.

-Négatif. Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre le ministère en deux minutes et encore moins le Département des mystères !

-Bien sûr que si, nous pouvons ! Enfin…Théoriquement. Mais à quoi ça sert tout ça si on n'ose même pas utiliser nos connaissances ?

-On n'a pas le temps de se tromper.

-Si on doute, ce sera l'unique temps qui nous sera accordé, répliqua Hermione d'une voix légèrement menaçante. Moi, je crois que je peux le faire.

-Admettons. Ensuite ?

-Il nous faut un retourneur de temps ; il y en a plein là-bas.

Tyler ricana.

-Ca n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi utiliser un retourneur de temps ? Pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour faire disparaître l'illusion afin de se rendre dans le lieu le plus secret de la ville en moins de deux minutes pour ensuite ré-embrasser l'illusion avec un retourneur de temps !?!

-Au moins, ça, je sais que ça marche !se défendit Hermione, repensant à sa troisième année à Poudlard, celle de son premier face à face conscient avec le Temps.

-Ca ne marchera pas, fit Tyler. Pas si tu arrives là-bas à temps.

Hermione sentit qu'il avait raison mais ça la déchirait de se séparer de la seule partie de son plan qui ne lui paraissait pas (trop) insensée : celle qui consistait à utiliser un bon vieux rassurant retourneur de temps. Elle soupira.

-Très bien. C'est donc nos connaissances contre les leurs. Voilà : nous avons deux minutes. Théoriquement, c'est plus que suffisant. Il faut que nous détruisions nos travaux. Tout. Même la Grande Horloge.

-La détruire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire d'autre ? L'utiliser pour décorer ton salon ?

Tyler haussa les épaules.

-Concentrons-nous, murmura-t-il calmement. Nous allons avoir besoin de toute notre concentration…

o0ticOtac0o

_Escaliers, entre le cinquième et le quatrième étage…Deux minutes restantes._

Hermione respira en observant les marches qui s'alignaient devant elle et plongeaient dans les ténèbres. Par la seule force de sa pensé, elle décida qu'il lui faudrait dix seconde à la montre de Solaan pour atteindre l'étage –7. Réflexion faite, c'était encore beaucoup trop. Elle devait avoir confiance : trois secondes suffiraient largement. Elle bondit.

O0ticOtac0o

_Etage –7, laboratoire…deux minutes moins cinq secondes restantes._

Arrivée dans le laboratoire, cette pièce où elle avait passé tant de temps –à cette pensée, elle grimaça, amère mais amusée que ces mots possèdent autant de sens-, elle hésita. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir pendant trois siècles, et surtout elle n'avait _pas_ ces trois siècles de réflexion devant elle ! Il fallait tout détruire. Absolument tout. S'armant de sa baguette magique, elle commença le travail en tremblant, priant –sans trop y croire- pour que le temps soit de son côté…

o0ticOtac0o

_Même endroit, même moment… _

Arrivée dans le laboratoire, cette pièce où elle avait passé tant de temps –à cette pensée, elle grimaça, amère mais amusée que ces mots possèdent autant de sens-, elle hésita. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir pendant trois siècles, et surtout elle n'avait _pas_ ces trois siècles de réflexion devant elle ! Il fallait tout détruire. Absolument tout. S'armant de sa baguette magique, elle commença le travail sachant de toute son âme que, cette fois, le temps serait de son côté…

o0ticOtac0o

_Même endroit…Une minute restante._

Elle avait détruit une à une les protections magiques qu'elle et Tyler avaient construit autour de leur travail puis, stupéfaite, elle avait constaté qu'il y en avait d'autres, très puissantes, en place et elle avait dû faire preuve de tout son savoir-faire pour les éliminer à leur tour. Ensuite, elle avait tout brûlé (enfin, presque…), récupérant même les cendres par précaution. Maintenant, tout était terminé. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle retrouve Tyler et que tous les deux sortent d'ici. Très vite.

O0ticOtac0o

_Escaliers, palier de l'étage –7…Une minute moins cinq secondes restantes._

-Tyler ? Tyler ?

-Je suis là !

Hermione leva la tête, surprise. Tyler aurait dû se situer à l'étage –8, pas si haut ! De très importants dossiers se trouvaient à cet étage et si jamais il n'avait pas réussi à faire le ménage comme prévu…

-C'est bon, Hermione, j'ai tout détruit !

Rassurée, la jeune sorcière se mit à sprinter pour le rejoindre.

-Tu as fait vite ! s'exclama-t-elle, impressionnée.

-Oui !

Le visage de Tyler était extatique.

-Je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais !jubila-t-il. C'est si simple : il suffit de le vouloir !

-Désolée de te ramener sur terre, mais on a pas terminé !signala Hermione en continuant à gravir les marches. Il nous faut encore sortir d'ici et trouver un plan pour clore cette foutue histoire !

-Tu crois qu'ils oseraient… ?

-Nous poursuivre ? Nous contraindre ? Nous torturer ? Se venger ?…Oh, non ! cracha-t-elle, ironique. Ils n'oseraient jamais…

A ces mots, tous les deux se mirent à courir plus vite.

O0ticOtac0o

_Escaliers, palier du rez-de-chaussée…quarante secondes restantes._

-Tu as un plan ?s'enquit Tyler en observant avec appréhension la porte qui, une fois ouverte, leur permettrait de visualiser l'unique sortie du bâtiment –sortie se situant quarante mètres derrière la-dite porte.

-Et toi ?fit Hermione alors qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Un silence lourd de sens fut la seule réponse du blond.

-Bon, on va faire comme ça, commença la jeune femme alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore…On va…On…On ouvre la porte, on court et on jette un sort à quiconque se met en travers de notre chemin !…Ca te va ?

Quelques secondes d'hésitations firent écho à ce plan d'une géniale finesse.

-C'est parti, murmura finalement Tyler en grimaçant.

Mais la porte résista. Il appuya plus fort. Tira. Poussa. Alohomora…Rien à faire. Elle était fermée.

-Je crois que nous allons devoir rajouter une petite subtilité au plan initial, murmura Hermione en observant d'un œil agressif la porte contre laquelle s'acharnait le jeune sorcier.

Et la porte vola en éclat, tandis qu'une énorme boule de feux continuait son chemin dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment. Des cris fusèrent. Une alarme retentit. Des sorciers surgirent de toutes parts pour éteindre le feu…Mais Hermione et Tyler étaient déjà loin.

O0ticOtac0o

_Une ruelle londonienne…Une minute __après__ le délai._

-Et maintenant ?interrogea Tyler. On tansplanne à l'étranger ? On va voir le ministère ?

-Le ministère ? Le ministère !s'étrangla Hermione. Je suis certaine que ce sont eux qui ont manigancé tout ça !

L'ancienne Gryffondor avait appris très tôt à se méfier des hommes qui détenaient le pouvoir et elle se mit à insulter le ministre de la magie et ses acolytes de tous les noms d'hippogriffes de son vocabulaire tout en narrant plus ou moins fidèlement à Tyler les épisodes les plus marquants et les plus révélateurs de la bassesse de ce gouvernement. Mais tandis que le cœur d'Hermione laissait éclater sa rage après des mois d'une incompréhensible docilité, sa cervelle prenait imperceptiblement le dessus. Crier hystériquement ne résoudrait absolument rien. Il leur fallait un plan. Et puis, murmurait une petite voix insolente dans l'intimité de son crâne torturé, si elle était si énervée contre tout le monde, c'était surtout pour chercher à se cacher la vérité. Car la vérité était dérangeante. La vérité chuchotait que personne ne l'avait forcé à obéir et que, si tout cela était arrivé, c'était avant toute chose sa faute à _elle_. Alors que ce fait insupportable s'imprimait de plus en plus dans sa conscience, la voix d'Hermione faiblit pour finalement s'éteindre tout à fait. Au bout de quelques longues secondes de silence, des larmes se mirent même à couler sur ses joues. Il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence : elle avait été incroyablement stupide. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle était complètement déconnectée, comme si le fusible de la raison avait disjoncté en elle, la transformant en machine obéissante. Et elle croyait que c'était fini ? Qu'elle allait s'en sortir toute seule ? Que ces hommes et ces découvertes lui tourneraient le dos pour la laisser vivre tranquille ? Qu'elle gagnerait la partie sans y perdre la moindre plume ? Conneries ! Elle avait désespérément besoin d'aide, il _fallait _qu'elle le comprenne enfin.

-Allons demander conseil à Harry Potter, murmura-t-elle en réprimant un sanglot.

Et elle les fit transplanner.

O0ticOtac0o

Comme toujours, Harry fut merveilleux. Un instant, alors que Tyler et elle attendaient devant sa porte, elle avait craint que son ami ne lui en veuille trop pour la croire lorsqu'elle raconterait son incroyable histoire foireuse. Elle avait même douté qui les laisse entrer et lui parler. Mais c'était des doutes qui la rendait indigne de l'amitié qu'il lui portait. Au contraire, il la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement, la gorge trop nouée pour parler.

-On avait tellement peur pour toi, murmura le brun sans la lâcher. Tellement peur…

Hermione n'avait pas eut peur une seule seconde depuis que la voiture noire s'était garée devant chez elle. Mais, à présent, elle avait peur elle aussi. Très peur.

-Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide, chuchota la jeune sorcière en retenant une nouvelle vague de larmes. Tyler et moi…on est vraiment dans la merde.

O0ticOtac0o

_Beaucoup plus __tôt__…_

-Luna, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait…

Mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase. Surgissant de nulle part, un jet de lumière verte frappa son amie en pleine poitrine, sous ses yeux qui n'eurent même pas le temps d'être horrifiés.

-Luna !cria-t-elle en se jetant sur la jeune femme qui s'écroulait.

Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû laisser Luna et s'occuper de son agresseur, ce meurtrier tapi dans l'ombre qui allait sûrement la tuer elle aussi. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du visage de son amie. Bizarrement, celle-ci paraissait encore vivante.

-Je vais mourir dans cinq secondes, murmura Luna d'une voix rauque. Ce délai, je me l'offre pour te faire don de quelque chose. Tiens…

Complètement perdue, pensant rêver, Hermione regarda Luna lui prendre la main et y dessiner du bout des doigts des symboles étranges.

_Elle devrait être morte_, pensa Hermione et, aussitôt, toute vie disparut du corps allongé de Luna, sa main s'arrêtant de tracer ces symboles inconnus pour retomber mollement sur le sol froid. C'était comme si cette pensée venait de la tuer et cette impression figea la jeune sorcière de terreur. En état de choc, elle ne se releva que lorsqu'on vint la chercher. Entre temps, elle avait eut le temps de compter jusqu'à cinq cent quatre-vingt quatre. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle compta.

O0ticOtac0o

_Retour chez Harry Potter, une heure environ après l'arrivée de Tyler et Hermione…_

Ginny avait fait du thé pendant qu'Hermione avait raconté le plus précisément possible ce qu'elle avait réussit à saisir de ces trois derniers mois, parfois interrompue par une remarque de Tyler. Ensuite, tous les quatre s'étaient installé au salon, cherchant ensemble une quelconque stratégie à mettre en place pour protéger les deux fugueurs. Malheureusement, les idées prometteuses manquaient cruellement. Tout comme le temps…

_Ding. Dong._

O0ticOtac0o

_Tout de suite après…_

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Le visage de Tyler devint plus blanc encore que sa chemise. A la porte des Potter se tenaient Solaan, Moroz et Funestar. Et leurs regards semblaient dire : « Savez-vous ce qu'il arrive aux langues-de-plombs trop bavardes ? »…Et Hermione comprit avec une tristesse indicible que la partie était perdue.

O0ticOtac0o

_???_

-Non, dit-elle. Il ne faut pas ! Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Tyler semblait aussi effrayé qu'elle, ses traits plus tordus encore que d'habitude. Il se mit à murmurer, d'une voix précipitée :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me souviens même plus vraiment…Mais il n'est pas trop tard. C'est ce qu'on a apprit, non ? Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent un instant alors qu'elle comprenait et forçait son cerveau à forger un plan destiné à –premièrement- les sauver et –deuxièmement- réparer leurs bêtises d'intellos manipulés.

-Entre la théorie et la pratique…grimaça-t-elle.

-Il va falloir apprendre la pratique très vite, répliqua Tyler en jetant un coup d'œil à une de ses trois montres qu'il portait toujours au poignet gauche. Nous avons rendez-vous avec Soolan dans deux minutes.

-C'est parti, murmura Hermione en appuyant sur le même bouton que précédemment.

Les portes se réouvrirent. Tout cela s'était produit à une vitesse défiant la logique des gens qui ne savent pas encore que _tout est possible_, si bien que l'homme qui les attendait d'un pied ferme au cinquième étage n'avait pas vu les portes s'ouvrirent pour se refermer et de nouveau s'ouvrir. Pas plus qu'il ne vit Hermione ou Tyler dans l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était maintenant vide.

O0ticOtac0o

_Beaucoup plus tard…_

Hermione accéléra sa course, traînant comme elle le pouvait sa lourde valise et ronchonnant que si cette gare n'avait pas été autant infestée de moldus, elle aurait pu faire voler ses bagages à ses côtés et ainsi ne pas risquer de manquer son train ou de s'abîmer le dos. Comme pour l'énerver encore plus (et être sûr que son train lui passe sous le nez), une foule compacte semblait converger vers elle, l'empêchant de progresser. Et, alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du quai, un homme aux traits tordus et aux courts cheveux blonds la bouscula. Franchement agacée, Hermione leva les yeux en direction de l'imbécile qui ne regardait pas devant lui. Elle avait presque décidée de continuer sa route sans s'énerver quand elle fut stoppée net par le sourire insolemment moqueur de l'homme. Pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ? Oubliant un instant son sens des priorités (ne pas rater son train !), Hermione décida de remettre les pendules à l'heure : _il_ l'avait bousculé, _il_ allait s'excuser…et, cela, de grés ou de force, parole d'Hermione ! Mais l'inconnu fut plus rapide et parla le premier :

-La prochaine fois, vous achèterez une valise à roulette, dit-il en riant doucement.

Et il disparut.

Outrée qu'un sorcier ait –au mépris de la loi et de tout bon sens- transplanné en plein milieu de la gare, Hermione oublia un moment qu'elle avait toujours un train à prendre et que celui-ci allait partir d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis, revenant à elle, elle se mit à courir de plus belle. A peine était-elle rentrée dans le train que celui-ci quittait la gare…C'était presque un miracle qu'elle ne l'ait pas loupé.

Mais, bien sûr, le wagon dans lequel elle était entrée était bondé. Finalement, elle trouva un siège libre…à contresens. Voilà qui arrangerait bien son mal des transports ! Soupirant contre tout ce qui pouvait être responsable d'un tel désagrément, Hermione s'assit quand même et regarda le paysage défiler « à l'envers ». Cela avait un petit côté étrange…Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pensive. A quoi donc est-ce que cela lui faisait penser ? Il y avait quelque chose…Ah, oui ! Le peuple Aymara. Regarder à la fenêtre, assise à l'opposé du sens de la marche du train lui faisait penser à ce peuple d'Amérique du Sud aussi appelé le peuple Qolla. Ce peuple, se rappela Hermione, possédait une vision du temps assez unique : pour eux, le passé –connu- se trouve devant tandis que le futur –mystérieux, imprévisible- est derrière soi. _Pourquoi pas_, se dit la sorcière…_Après tout, le temps n'est qu'opportunité donnée pour vivre les expériences les unes après les autres, rien de plus…_

o0ticOtac0o

* * *

…Alors ?

Ces petits voyages ne vous ont pas trop donné mal à la tête ?

Vos avis, réactions…[Reviews !] sont bien sûr les bienvenus !!!

Merci !

Notes :

(1)Cette citation provient de « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix ».

(2) « Le temps n'est qu'opportunité donnée pour vivre les expériences les unes après les autres. »

La phrase n'est pas de moi, je l'ai lu quelque part mais je vous avoue que je ne sais plus qui en est l'auteur. J'espère que la personne en question ne s'en offusquera pas et je la remercie de tout cœur pour cette parole qui me paraît bien sage…


End file.
